


monsters and meaning

by JustAnotherSamlicker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Damn, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Stress, This is quickly becoming my OTP, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherSamlicker/pseuds/JustAnotherSamlicker
Summary: Sam was looking around at the technology in the British men of letters complex. He waited for Mick to bring a report on the training session Sam just completed, where he practiced with a machine that highlighted the flaws and helped with the development of certain skills. Sam shook his head at the possibilities the British had to offer. To think this could mean the end. No more monsters...No more hunting...He could be what he wanted...Why did it feel like he couldn't breathe.





	

Sam was looking around at the technology in the British men of letters complex. He waited for Mick to bring a report on the training session Sam just completed, where he practiced with a machine that highlighted the flaws and helped with the development of certain skills. Sam shook his head at the possibilities the British had to offer. To think this could mean the end. No more monsters...  
No more hunting...  
He could be what he wanted...  
Why did it feel like he couldn't breathe.  
Sam's attention shifted to the door that opened and he tried to hold his posture as Mick looked at him a bit unsure. "You alright big fellow?" He asked slowly. Sam nodded and tucked his hair behind his ear. "Yes, just a bit tired from training." He lied quickly. He steadied his breath as much as possible, trying to ignore the crippling feeling in his head. "How uh... How are the results?" He asked, trying to stop Mick from looking like him with that glint of worry in his eyes.  
"Right." He said, seeming to have forgotten about the reason he was there. "Your results. You did amazing I must say, far better then the average we get." He put the paper on the table so he and Sam could look over it together. He pointed out some of the subject Sam could improve on, nut he got nothing more than a few distracted nods.  
"Sam." He suddenly said, turning to the larger man. "What's going on with you?"  
Sam was taken back by the question. He had no idea how to answer. How could he say he felt meaningless without hunting, it was the life he had always tried to escape. "Maybe I'm coming down with something..." He tried, but Mick shook his head. "That's not it. You were fine when we left the training room, more than fine. And you did amazing in there. Like I said back there, with that level of skill and our modern day gadgets and developments we will have a real shot at eradicating everything supernatural from the US." Sam got a bit paler as his fake smile faltered. "Right... I should go... Get some rest maybe..." He tried, hoping against better judgement Mick would buy the idea of Sam just being ill. He turned to the door, but was stopped by Mich putting an arm against his chest. When Sam looked down at him, Mick squinted back up. "We're gonna talk." He said firmly. "What's wrong?"  
Sam sighed as he combed his finger through his hair to push it out of his face. "Okay." He agreed. "But this stays between us." He felt like he owed Mick some explanation and there was something that made him trust Mick, not just in battle, but with this as well. Mick nodded, trying to hide his worry.  
"It's ridiculous." Sam started. He could see Mick wanting to cut in and continued before he could, needing to get this out. "I hate hunting. At least, I've always wanted stop, even tried to a few times. But there is always something drawing me back to it... Someone in danger... Someone needing help."  
Mick nodded softly encouraging Sam to continue.  
"That's not going to be there anymore... Not with you cleaning up in here." He scoffed. "Looking around here, at what you have... This could be the end of all hurt." he stared at the floor. "And of course I'm happy, but... I am a hunter Mick. That's what I do. I save people, I hunt things." He felt Mick's hand on his back, a soft comfort. "That's what I am, that's my purpose in this world. But what if I fulfill my purpose." He didn't care that he felt his tears rolling down his cheeks. He ignored the way his brains felt surrounded by spiders crawling inside it. He felt so small, so powerless. Not just in the movement, but powerless against himself.  
Most of him was happy, grateful to be able to stop the constant threat to humanity. But the small part was eating him up. He dared to look a Mick again, afraid to see judgement in his eyes. Instead Mick moved to face Sam. The hand on Sam's back moving to Sam's side before he placed his other hand on Sam's side as well. "I understand." He said, sounding like a promise. "It will be weird, and it's different from what you are now. You call yourself hunter, I call you protector."  
Sam swallowed as he kept his eyes fixed on Mick. And after we are done, there will be new threats you need to save people from, the monsters never stop Sam. And even if they would, you would be okay." Sam felt Mick pulling at him slightly and moved to the motion, now almost flush against the Brit. "Because you are so much Sam. You're brilliant and we can use people like you... But in this world, everyone could use a Sam Winchester. We're just lucky enough to actually have you."  
A small smile appeared on Sam's lips as he blushed at the compliments. They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other before Sam leaned in and kissed Mick softly. He hadn't planned on this to happen, not like this and not with him, but when Sam pulled back, his forehead resting against Mick's as both of them stared at the other in disbelieve, Sam knew Mick was right. He would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Very different from my usual fics I think, but I hope you liked it, thank you for reading!


End file.
